


I'm still here

by Nadsha



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Best Friends, Death, Depression, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funeral, Heavy Angst, Lost Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Romantic Friendship, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadsha/pseuds/Nadsha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett had died that morning. ¿How would Link overcome his absence?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm still here

-I’m so sorry Link-.

            Once again, he broke into tears. He’d contain them since the beginning of the funeral, trying to look kind of presentable at least, although he was conscious everyone expected to see him in a state of deplorable depression. But those last words ended up breaking his fragile spirit, and sadness took over him. His body shook violently to the rhythm of his sobs no matter how tight numerous arms held him, failing at comforting him. There was no consolation for him.

            He walked slow and fearfully to the coffin suspended above the green grass. The light of the sunset gave everything an orange and yellowish tone. Link caressed softly the glossy surface, imagining that in a way, his dead friend would realize and understand he was saying goodbye. The feel of the penetrating stares of everyone overwhelmed him. For the last 30 minutes, people limited to look at their own feet, faking or feeling sorrow, he didn’t care much. He only wanted it to be over.

-Do you remember – he began to say gently, fighting against his sobs- when I said you should go on a week without me if I died? –he closed his eyes tightly and clenched his hands in order not to cry. The pain of his nails burying deeply into his hands, helped him to concentrate in his words- Do you remember? Well, I don’t want to go on without you, I don’t know how- Tears started pealing on the black wood even though his eyes were still closed. A strong impulse invade his mind, he wanted to punch the coffin, cry and yell his lungs out, but again, gentle arms cover his shaken body and took him away.

            He was sat on a car and given sunglasses. He supposed he was going to be taken home, but he was afraid to ask in case his voice sound cracked and weak. It was so stupid, it was impossible to show a more fragile image of himself and in that moment it was justified, ¿why would he be ashamed? Either way, he still wanted to seem strong, maybe because that’s how he desired to be and wasn’t able. A small unconscious smile appeared in his face at the thought of what Rhett would had said about his behavior, but the asphyxiating absence came back and wiped it.

            Absorbed in his mind, Link didn’t even realized how fast time passed. They were in front of his house, the house where he and Rhett had lived the past few months. He stared at the door, motionless.

-Link, I…

-I’d like to be alone, don’t worry, I’ll be fine- Link interrupted the driver. He knew he would offer him company, but he didn’t need it, he wasn’t a child.        

            He walked to the door. When he opened it the scent of his home hit him: the mix of male perfumes, the constant smell of waffles because Rhett refused to open the windows as it was really cold, the smell of security and happiness, good moments, joy.

            He threw his jacket on the couch, over a shirt he preferred not to look. Those little things were the most painful, those unnoticed in your daily life but that now seemed to be pointed for him to notice them. In the bedroom, he picked up a pillow from the floor on the side where his partner used to sleep. He always dropped it while he slept and in the middle of the night, they'd fight somnolent for the only one left on the bed.

-We should’ve bought another one- He said while shaping it.

            He laid down on the opposite site to where he was used to sleep, hugging tightly and very close to him the white pillow as if he was trying to keep it from escaping.

 

 

            He woke up with the soft light of the moon shining in the room and with his eyes and arms soring. His body and mind were numb, like feeling surreal, a typical state of someone who has not yet being able to assimilate the situation they’re facing. He would’ve pinched his arm, but he was quite aware of what he was living but also, if he did that he would probably do it until he bled from the sorrow and pain he was feeling. That’s why he opted for a warm shower. While he undressed he walked to the bathroom. The hot water helped him to relax his tight muscles. He sat on the floor, devastated, letting the warm water to run through his naked body. Soon, the small room was full of vapor. He remain there, still, until he started feeling a tingling sensation on his legs. Afraid of not being able to move them later, he closed the tap and slowly stood up. The bath was so steamy he couldn’t see. And that’s when he remembered.

-I left you a message- the love of his life told him that morning laughing after he took a shower.

            He moved the curtain quickly and saw it. In the mirror barely visible on the steamy surface, written with familiar font, there was a message: “I love you, so much”.

            His legs failed completely and fell on his knees, dragging the curtain with him in an attempt of avoiding falling. He covered his face with his hands and started crying, intensely. The curtain fell over him, covering his naked body, hugging him. The steam started fading away, wiping the message and the life of the man he loved the most.


End file.
